


Alcohol

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal Month Collection [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, just try a little.” Vector pushed on. “You might just like it. It doesn’t hurt to try.”</p><p>[For Zexal Month, Week 2, Day 3: Word prompt - Alcohol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just set in a post canon verse where Zexal II is forced to live with Vector for reasons.  
> Also I don't know if I should put a warning for drinking or not. Maybe  
> Also small note: Zexal II is called Second

“Come on, just try a little.” Vector pushed on. “You might just like it. It doesn’t hurt to try.”

Second sighed and glared at him.

“I told you, I don’t want to try any.”

“Come on, just a little drink. It won’t kill you.”

“Oh really? And what makes you say that?”

He was silent for a minute, trying to think of a good rebuttal.

“Well I mean, I do it, and I’m just fine.” 

She laughed at that comment.

“Oh yeah, because that sounds reassuring to me.” She sat back and signed again. “For the last time, I’m not drinking with you. I know what alcohol does to people.”

He crossed his arms and seemed to pout.

“Wow, you’re boring. How do you expect to live a little, or well, enjoy living on this planet.” He said.

“There are plenty of ways to, ‘live’, as you say, without drinking.”

“Well that’s boring then.”

“Oh really? And what’s not boring to you then?” She questioned him.

“Well, you see. Stuff like,” He trailed on not exactly sure what he should tell her. She laughed at him and got up from her seat.

“That’s such a great argument you have.” She picked the dinner dishes and set them in the sink. “Though I must ask, how are you getting you hands on it? I mean since you look like you’re 14.”

He chuckled a little.

“I have ways to get it.”

“So, you steal it?”

“What? No no! I’m not that stupid.”   
“So how do you get it then?” She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Well I mean, I have ways, that aren’t to bad. I just, I have ways.” 

“You know that if you’re doing something wrong I’ll be forced to send you to Astral world. You remember that, right?”

He shrugged, either because he didn’t care or he didn’t want to show her that he was worried about it.

“It’s nothing bad, okay? And gods stop bring up the whole Astral world thing when you get angry, it’s annoying.

“Then stop doing so much stupid crap and I won’t have to bring it up.”

He just rolled his eyes but he stayed quiet after that. But not for long.

“So, do you want to try some of not.”

“No, already told you that.”

“Come on, it wouldn’t be that bad, just a little sip.” Second clenched her fist. She kind of wanted to knock him out, but she was holding back on doing that just yet. She was quiet for a minute and sighed.

“Okay, so if I do try it, then what do I get out of it?”

When she said that Vector seemed to jump out of his seat.

“Well I’ll stop asking you then.” He said in an oddly sweet tone, “And I’ll promise to stay out of your hair for the next month.” That sounded decent to her despite how little he was even offering her.

“Alright alright, fine. Just a little, just to make you shut up.”

“Finally, now you’re going to have some fun.” He walked down the and she followed after him.

There was a spare closest to the right which he opened and then preceded to dig though. He brought just a few bottles which Second only figured was a part of some stach he had hidden away.

“Here we go.” He lifted the bottle up and gave her an unusually happy smile.

* * *

Vector held up a small cup and handed it to her.

“There’s a small taste.” He said as he poured his own cup. Second looked at it curiously, and then took a drink.

She made a strange face, but forced herself to finish it.

“That’s horrible!” She coughed, “It feels like my throat’s burning! Why do you like this stuff?” He finished his glass and shrugged.

“Maybe because I like the later effect.” He smirked. “And maybe because I do it right.”   
“Right? How do you do it right?”

“Here,” he poured her another glass gave it to her. “You just tip it back and take it in one go. I’m sure that will be easy enough for you.”

“Real funny.” She frowned, then tipped the glass back.

“Better?” He asked in a cocky tone. She put it down and sighed.

“A little better, but it still burns, but not as bad at least.”

“That’s because you’re getting use to it.” He filled her cup again. “The more you do it the better it gets.”

“Oh really?” And she tosses the next one back.

* * *

She had said she only would have a sip, right? It was foggy in her mind, but after several shots of whatever they were drinking she had almost entirely forgotten what she had agreed to. But she didn’t care, she felt so good she almost couldn’t believe that she had said no to it in the first place.

“Wow look at this,” Vector held up and empty bottle with a drunken smile, “We went through this whole thing. Well it’s not that big, but still, aha, I didn’t think we’d do that!”

Second just laughed and nodded at him.

“What can’t speak now?” He asked. She shrugged and moved closer to him, so she was sitting on his lap. 

“Of course I can.” Her words were slurred, “You know, I really liked it. I wish you would have gotten me to drink sooner.” She said with a slight laugh.

“Well I tried, you’re just too stubborn,” He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked, “Maybe you should listen to me more often.”

“Maybe,” She put a finger on his lips, “But, I think you’re getting too far ahead of yourself.” She moved her finger and then replaced it with her lips. 

He was surprised for a moment but then kissed her back.

“You know, I think we should go upstairs now.” She said when she pulled away from him. 

Without much of a warning he picked her up and chuckled.

“I was waiting for you to say that.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you gave me that much!” Second moaned the next morning.

“Hey you kept asking, I just gave you what you wanted.”

“Be quiet. You’re voice is annoying.” She put a pillow over her head. “When I feel better I’m going to kick your ass.”  Vector only laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. At least I was nice enough to help you with this.” He put a glass of water and a pill bottle on her nightstand. She was quiet while she took the medicine.

“Fine, thanks for that. But I’m still going to make you pay for this.”


End file.
